Complete
by Sara10
Summary: My version of the missing scene between Willow and Tara in Once More, With Feeling. Rated R to be safe.


Author: Sara  
  
Story Title: Complete  
  
Characters: Willow/Tara  
  
Rating: We'll go R, to be safe.  
  
Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just let me know, thanks.  
  
Summary: My version of what happened after the whole Willow/Tara love scene. Spoiler for "Once More, With Feeling".  
  
Disclaimer: Joss is almighty, he and UPN and Fox and whoever else owns Buffy and assorted characters of the show. No copyright infringement is intended and I'm not makin' a red cent off this fic. Don't sue me, I'm just a poor college kid.  
  
Disclaimer: This fic contains a loving relationship between two consenting adults who are of the same sex. If this bothers you or is illegal in your neck of the woods, hound your Congressman or woman into seeing the light and coming into the 21st century. ;) If you're too young, just slip out the back, I won't tell anyone you were here.  
  
Feedback: Yes please. Be gentle, it's my first time with Buffy. *g* xenafreak13@yahoo.com  
  
For my love…"I'm under your spell…you make me complete."  
  
* * *  
  
Willow lay there, wrapped up with her love. Tara had yet to recover fully and her breathing was still a bit shallow. The red head found she absolutely adored her girlfriend breathless. After a few moments, Tara was finally able to regulate her breathing and form coherent thoughts. She turned to her lover.  
  
"I love you Willow." The words were spoken softly and there was no missing the look of complete love in Tara's eyes.  
  
Willow smiled a lopsided smile and gazed into her partner's eyes, reveling in the warmth and tenderness radiating from the woman who held her heart. "I love you Tara."  
  
The two Wiccans kissed gently and snuggled closer together. Snuggly time always followed loving, it was one of the few times the witches could be totally submerged in each other and their love. Willow absentmindedly stroked the soft skin of Tara's back and thought about the song that had been sung to her earlier. "Hey baby?"  
  
"Hmm?" Tara's voice was sleepy, indicating that soon the brunette would be falling off to sleep.  
  
Willow paused a moment then asked, "Did you mean all those things you sang to me?"  
  
Tara paused a moment before lifting her head to look at the red head. "Of course I did. It's hard to explain, it's like I couldn't lie, like I wasn't able to once the music started. It was weird."  
  
Willow nodded and felt her heart swell at the knowledge that Tara had meant everything she had said. She sighed and pulled Tara closer, just wanting to get lost in this woman she loved so much. It really was for the best that Tara had forgotten that silly fight they had been having about magic and it's over usage. 'This is the way it's supposed to be,' Willow thought, gently squeezing her lover. She felt drowsiness and a sense of contentment start to take over and was just about to fall into a deep sleep when the phone rang. Sensing that Tara was out; Willow carefully extracted herself from her lover's tight embrace and grabbed the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Willow? It's Giles. Have you found anything yet?"  
  
The witch turned a deep scarlet as she tried to think of a quick cover. "Um, well, not so much. Turns out the texts weren't really helpful at all. I ended up going down the wrong path, you could say." Willow grinned at her own wit and wondered what Giles would say if he knew what kind of research her and Tara had really been up to.  
  
The Watcher paused for a moment and had a vague notion that perhaps Xander had been right about the two women and their "studying". He cleared his throat in embarrassment and said in a crisp tone, "Yes well, you and Tara come back to the Magic Box and we'll research more here. Anya's finally given up her theory of the culprit being bunnies."  
  
Willow had to grin at that comment. The ex-demon's fear of the furry little creatures was well known. "Well, Tara was awfully tired Giles, she's taking a nap but I'll be there faster than you can sing –"  
  
"NO," the Watcher interrupted "no more singing. I can't handle another full scale operatic song by Xander."  
  
The red haired Wiccan grinned again. "Right, no more Xander singing, gotcha. See ya in awhile Giles." She hung up the phone and turned to look at her love. Hastily, she scribbled a note saying where she had gone and when she'd be back. Leaning down, she tenderly kissed Tara on the lips, and remembering her lover's earlier song, whispered softly against them "I love you Tara. You make me complete." As she was leaving, she noticed the Lethe's Bramble had been moved. Making a mental note to find where it had disappeared to and remove the evidence, Willow hurried off to join the rest of the Scoobies.  
  
The End 


End file.
